This invention relates to colored electrophoretic displays, and more specifically to electrophoretic displays capable of rendering more than two colors using a single layer of electrophoretic material comprising a plurality of colored particles.
The term color as used herein includes black and white. White particles are often of the light scattering type.
The term gray state is used herein in its conventional meaning in the imaging art to refer to a state intermediate two extreme optical states of a pixel, and does not necessarily imply a black-white transition between these two extreme states. For example, several of the E Ink patents and published applications referred to below describe electrophoretic displays in which the extreme states are white and deep blue, so that an intermediate gray state would actually be pale blue. Indeed, as already mentioned, the change in optical state may not be a color change at all. The terms black and white may be used hereinafter to refer to the two extreme optical states of a display, and should be understood as normally including extreme optical states which are not strictly black and white, for example the aforementioned white and dark blue states.
The terms bistable and bistability are used herein in their conventional meaning in the art to refer to displays comprising display elements having first and second display states differing in at least one optical property, and such that after any given element has been driven, by means of an addressing pulse of finite duration, to assume either its first or second display state, after the addressing pulse has terminated, that state will persist for at least several times, for example at least four times, the minimum duration of the addressing pulse required to change the state of the display element. It is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,170,670 that some particle-based electrophoretic displays capable of gray scale are stable not only in their extreme black and white states but also in their intermediate gray states, and the same is true of some other types of electro-optic displays. This type of display is properly called multi-stable rather than bistable, although for convenience the term bistable may be used herein to cover both bistable and multi-stable displays.
The term impulse, when used to refer to driving an electrophoretic display, is used herein to refer to the integral of the applied voltage with respect to time during the period in which the display is driven.
A particle that absorbs, scatters, or reflects light, either in a broad band or at selected wavelengths, is referred to herein as a colored or pigment particle. Various materials other than pigments (in the strict sense of that term as meaning insoluble colored materials) that absorb or reflect light, such as dyes or photonic crystals, etc., may also be used in the electrophoretic media and displays of the present invention.
Particle-based electrophoretic displays have been the subject of intense research and development for a number of years. In such displays, a plurality of charged particles (sometimes referred to as pigment particles) move through a fluid under the influence of an electric field. Electrophoretic displays can have attributes of good brightness and contrast, wide viewing angles, state bistability, and low power consumption when compared with liquid crystal displays. Nevertheless, problems with the long-term image quality of these displays have prevented their widespread usage. For example, particles that make up electrophoretic displays tend to settle, resulting in inadequate service-life for these displays.
As noted above, electrophoretic media require the presence of a fluid. In most prior art electrophoretic media, this fluid is a liquid, but electrophoretic media can be produced using gaseous fluids; see, for example, Kitamura, T., et al., Electrical toner movement for electronic paper-like display, IDW Japan, 2001, Paper HCS1-1, and Yamaguchi, Y., et al., Toner display using insulative particles charged triboelectrically, IDW Japan, 2001, Paper AMD4-4). See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,321,459 and 7,236,291. Such gas-based electrophoretic media appear to be susceptible to the same types of problems due to particle settling as liquid-based electrophoretic media, when the media are used in an orientation which permits such settling, for example in a sign where the medium is disposed in a vertical plane. Indeed, particle settling appears to be a more serious problem in gas-based electrophoretic media than in liquid-based ones, since the lower viscosity of gaseous suspending fluids as compared with liquid ones allows more rapid settling of the electrophoretic particles.
Numerous patents and applications assigned to or in the names of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) and E Ink Corporation describe various technologies used in encapsulated electrophoretic and other electro-optic media. Such encapsulated media comprise numerous small capsules, each of which itself comprises an internal phase containing electrophoretically-mobile particles in a fluid medium, and a capsule wall surrounding the internal phase. Typically, the capsules are themselves held within a polymeric binder to form a coherent layer positioned between two electrodes. The technologies described in these patents and applications include:                (a) Electrophoretic particles, fluids and fluid additives; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,002,728 and 7,679,814;        (b) Capsules, binders and encapsulation processes; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,922,276 and 7,411,719;        (c) Films and sub-assemblies containing electro-optic materials; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,982,178 and 7,839,564;        (d) Backplanes, adhesive layers and other auxiliary layers and methods used in displays; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,116,318 and 7,535,624;        (e) Color formation and color adjustment; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,017,584; 6,664,944; 6,864,875; 7,075,502; 7,167,155; 7,667,684; 7,791,789; 7,839,564; 7,956,841; 8,040,594; 8,054,526; 8,098,418; 8,213,076; and 8,363,299; and U.S. Patent Applications Publication Nos. 2004/0263947; 2007/0223079; 2008/0023332; 2008/0043318; 2008/0048970; 2009/0004442; 2009/0225398; 2010/0103502; 2010/0156780; 2011/0164307; 2011/0195629; 2011/0310461; 2012/0008188; 2012/0019898; 2012/0075687; 2012/0081779; 2012/0134009; 2012/0182597; 2012/0212462; 2012/0157269; and 2012/0326957;        (f) Methods for driving displays; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,930,026; 6,445,489; 6,504,524; 6,512,354; 6,531,997; 6,753,999; 6,825,970; 6,900,851; 6,995,550; 7,012,600; 7,023,420; 7,034,783; 7,116,466; 7,119,772; 7,193,625; 7,202,847; 7,259,744; 7,304,787; 7,312,794; 7,327,511; 7,453,445; 7,492,339; 7,528,822; 7,545,358; 7,583,251; 7,602,374; 7,612,760; 7,679,599; 7,688,297; 7,729,039; 7,733,311; 7,733,335; 7,787,169; 7,952,557; 7,956,841; 7,999,787; 8,077,141; 8,125,501; 8,139,050; 8,174,490; 8,289,250; 8,300,006; 8,305,341; 8,314,784; 8,384,658; 8,558,783; and 8,558,785; and U.S. Patent Applications Publication Nos. 2003/0102858; 2005/0122284; 2005/0253777; 2007/0091418; 2007/0103427; 2008/0024429; 2008/0024482; 2008/0136774; 2008/0291129; 2009/0174651; 2009/0179923; 2009/0195568; 2009/0322721; 2010/0220121; 2010/0265561; 2011/0193840; 2011/0193841; 2011/0199671; 2011/0285754; and 2013/0194250 (these patents and applications may hereinafter be referred to as the MEDEOD (MEthods for Driving Electro-optic Displays) applications);        (g) Applications of displays; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,312,784 and 8,009,348; and        (h) Non-electrophoretic displays, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,241,921; 6,950,220; 7,420,549 and 8,319,759; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0293858.        
Many of the aforementioned patents and applications recognize that the walls surrounding the discrete microcapsules in an encapsulated electrophoretic medium could be replaced by a continuous phase, thus producing a so-called polymer-dispersed electrophoretic display, in which the electrophoretic medium comprises a plurality of discrete droplets of an electrophoretic fluid and a continuous phase of a polymeric material, and that the discrete droplets of electrophoretic fluid within such a polymer-dispersed electrophoretic display may be regarded as capsules or microcapsules even though no discrete capsule membrane is associated with each individual droplet; see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,760. Accordingly, for purposes of the present application, such polymer-dispersed electrophoretic media are regarded as sub-species of encapsulated electrophoretic media.
A related type of electrophoretic display is a so-called microcell electrophoretic display. In a microcell electrophoretic display, the charged particles and the fluid are not encapsulated within microcapsules but instead are retained within a plurality of cavities formed within a carrier medium, typically a polymeric film. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,672,921 and 6,788,449, both assigned to Sipix Imaging, Inc.
Although electrophoretic media are often opaque (since, for example, in many electrophoretic media, the particles substantially block transmission of visible light through the display) and operate in a reflective mode, many electrophoretic displays can be made to operate in a so-called shutter mode in which one display state is substantially opaque and one is light-transmissive. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,872,552; 6,130,774; 6,144,361; 6,172,798; 6,271,823; 6,225,971; and 6,184,856. Dielectrophoretic displays, which are similar to electrophoretic displays but rely upon variations in electric field strength, can operate in a similar mode; see U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,346. Other types of electro-optic displays may also be capable of operating in shutter mode. Electro-optic media operating in shutter mode can be used in multi-layer structures for full color displays; in such structures, at least one layer adjacent the viewing surface of the display operates in shutter mode to expose or conceal a second layer more distant from the viewing surface.
An encapsulated electrophoretic display typically does not suffer from the clustering and settling failure mode of traditional electrophoretic devices and provides further advantages, such as the ability to print or coat the display on a wide variety of flexible and rigid substrates. (Use of the word printing is intended to include all forms of printing and coating, including, but without limitation: pre-metered coatings such as patch die coating, slot or extrusion coating, slide or cascade coating, curtain coating; roll coating such as knife over roll coating, forward and reverse roll coating; gravure coating; dip coating; spray coating; meniscus coating; spin coating; brush coating; air knife coating; silk screen printing processes; electrostatic printing processes; thermal printing processes; ink jet printing processes; electrophoretic deposition (See U.S. Pat. No. 7,339,715); and other similar techniques.) Thus, the resulting display can be flexible. Further, because the display medium can be printed (using a variety of methods), the display itself can be made inexpensively.
The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,178 describes a method of assembling a solid electro-optic display (including an encapsulated electrophoretic display) which is well adapted for mass production. Essentially, this patent describes a so-called front plane laminate (FPL) which comprises, in order, a light-transmissive electrically-conductive layer; a layer of a solid electro-optic medium in electrical contact with the electrically-conductive layer; an adhesive layer; and a release sheet. Typically, the light-transmissive electrically-conductive layer will be carried on a light-transmissive substrate, which is preferably flexible, in the sense that the substrate can be manually wrapped around a drum (say) 10 inches (254 mm) in diameter without permanent deformation. The term light-transmissive is used in this patent and herein to mean that the layer thus designated transmits sufficient light to enable an observer, looking through that layer, to observe the change in display states of the electro-optic medium, which will normally be viewed through the electrically-conductive layer and adjacent substrate (if present); in cases where the electro-optic medium displays a change in reflectivity at non-visible wavelengths, the term light-transmissive should of course be interpreted to refer to transmission of the relevant non-visible wavelengths. The substrate will typically be a polymeric film, and will normally have a thickness in the range of about 1 to about 25 mil (25 to 634 μm), preferably about 2 to about 10 mil (51 to 254 μm). The electrically-conductive layer is conveniently a thin metal or metal oxide layer of, for example, aluminum or indium tin oxide (ITO), or may be a conductive polymer. Poly(ethylene terephthalate) (PET) films coated with aluminum or ITO are available commercially, for example as aluminized Mylar (Mylar is a Registered Trade Mark) from E.I. du Pont de Nemours & Company, Wilmington Del., and such commercial materials may be used with good results in the front plane laminate.
Assembly of an electro-optic display using such a front plane laminate may be effected by removing the release sheet from the front plane laminate and contacting the adhesive layer with the backplane under conditions effective to cause the adhesive layer to adhere to the backplane, thereby securing the adhesive layer, layer of electro-optic medium and electrically-conductive layer to the backplane. This process is well-adapted to mass production since the front plane laminate may be mass produced, typically using roll-to-roll coating techniques, and then cut into pieces of any size needed for use with specific backplanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,561,324 describes a so-called double release sheet which is essentially a simplified version of the front plane laminate of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,178. One form of the double release sheet comprises a layer of a solid electro-optic medium sandwiched between two adhesive layers, one or both of the adhesive layers being covered by a release sheet. Another form of the double release sheet comprises a layer of a solid electro-optic medium sandwiched between two release sheets. Both forms of the double release film are intended for use in a process generally similar to the process for assembling an electro-optic display from a front plane laminate already described, but involving two separate laminations; typically, in a first lamination the double release sheet is laminated to a front electrode to form a front sub-assembly, and then in a second lamination the front sub-assembly is laminated to a backplane to form the final display, although the order of these two laminations could be reversed if desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,839,564 describes a so-called inverted front plane laminate, which is a variant of the front plane laminate described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,178. This inverted front plane laminate comprises, in order, at least one of a light-transmissive protective layer and a light-transmissive electrically-conductive layer; an adhesive layer; a layer of a solid electro-optic medium; and a release sheet. This inverted front plane laminate is used to form an electro-optic display having a layer of lamination adhesive between the electro-optic layer and the front electrode or front substrate; a second, typically thin layer of adhesive may or may not be present between the electro-optic layer and a backplane. Such electro-optic displays can combine good resolution with good low temperature performance.
As indicated above most simple prior art electrophoretic media essentially display only two colors. Such electrophoretic media either use a single type of electrophoretic particle having a first color in a colored fluid having a second, different color (in which case, the first color is displayed when the particles lie adjacent the viewing surface of the display and the second color is displayed when the particles are spaced from the viewing surface), or first and second types of electrophoretic particles having differing first and second colors in an uncolored fluid (in which case, the first color is displayed when the first type of particles lie adjacent the viewing surface of the display and the second color is displayed when the second type of particles lie adjacent the viewing surface). Typically the two colors are black and white. If a full color display is desired, a color filter array may be deposited over the viewing surface of the monochrome (black and white) display. Displays with color filter arrays rely on area sharing and color blending to create color stimuli. The available display area is shared between three or four primary colors such as red/green/blue (RGB) or red/green/blue/white (RGBW), and the filters can be arranged in one-dimensional (stripe) or two-dimensional (2×2) repeat patterns. Other choices of primary colors or more than three primaries are also known in the art. The three (in the case of RGB displays) or four (in the case of RGBW displays) sub-pixels are chosen small enough so that at the intended viewing distance they visually blend together to a single pixel with a uniform color stimulus (‘color blending’). The inherent disadvantage of area sharing is that the colorants are always present, and colors can only be modulated by switching the corresponding pixels of the underlying monochrome display to white or black (switching the corresponding primary colors on or off). For example, in an ideal RGBW display, each of the red, green, blue and white primaries occupy one fourth of the display area (one sub-pixel out of four), with the white sub-pixel being as bright as the underlying monochrome display white, and each of the colored sub-pixels being no lighter than one third of the monochrome display white. The brightness of the white color shown by the display as a whole cannot be more than one half of the brightness of the white sub-pixel (white areas of the display are produced by displaying the one white sub-pixel out of each four, plus each colored sub-pixel in its colored form being equivalent to one third of a white sub-pixel, so the three colored sub-pixels combined contribute no more than the one white sub-pixel). The brightness and saturation of colors is lowered by area-sharing with color pixels switched to black. Area sharing is especially problematic when mixing yellow because it is lighter than any other color of equal brightness, and saturated yellow is almost as bright as white. Switching the blue pixels (one fourth of the display area) to black makes the yellow too dark.
Multilayer, stacked electrophoretic displays are known in the art; see, for example, J. Heikenfeld, P. Drzaic, J-S Yeo and T. Koch, Journal of the SID, 19(2), 2011, pp. 129-156. In such displays, ambient light passes through images in each of the three subtractive primary colors, in precise analogy with conventional color printing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,873 describes a stacked electrophoretic display in which three layers of switchable cells are placed over a reflective background. Similar displays are known in which colored particles are moved laterally (see International Application No. WO 2008/065605) or, using a combination of vertical and lateral motion, sequestered into micropits. In both cases, each layer is provided with electrodes that serve to concentrate or disperse the colored particles on a pixel-by-pixel basis, so that each of the three layers requires a layer of thin-film transistors (TFT's) (two of the three layers of TFT's must be substantially transparent) and a light-transmissive counter-electrode. Such a complex arrangement of electrodes is costly to manufacture, and in the present state of the art it is difficult to provide an adequately transparent plane of pixel electrodes, especially as the white state of the display must be viewed through several layers of electrodes. Multi-layer displays also suffer from parallax problems as the thickness of the display stack approaches or exceeds the pixel size.
U.S. Applications Publication Nos. 2012/0008188 and 2012/0134009 describe multicolor electrophoretic displays having a single back plane comprising independently addressable pixel electrodes and a common, light-transmissive front electrode. Between the back plane and the front electrode is disposed a plurality of electrophoretic layers. Displays described in these applications are capable of rendering any of the primary colors (red, green, blue, cyan, magenta, yellow, white and black) at any pixel location. However, there are disadvantages to the use of multiple electrophoretic layers located between a single set of addressing electrodes. The electric field experienced by the particles in a particular layer is lower than would be the case for a single electrophoretic layer addressed with the same voltage. In addition, optical losses in an electrophoretic layer closest to the viewing surface (for example, caused by light scattering or unwanted absorption) may affect the appearance of images formed in underlying electrophoretic layers.
Attempts have been made to provide full-color electrophoretic displays using a single electrophoretic layer. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0208338 describes a color display comprising an electrophoretic fluid which comprises one or two types of pigment particles dispersed in a clear and colorless or colored solvent, the electrophoretic fluid being sandwiched between a common electrode and a plurality of driving electrodes. The driving electrodes are kept at a certain distance in order to expose a background layer. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0177031 describes a method for driving a display cell filled with an electrophoretic fluid comprising two types of charged particles carrying opposite charge polarities and of two contrast colors. The two types of pigment particles are dispersed in a colored solvent or in a solvent with non-charged or slightly charged colored particles dispersed therein. The method comprises driving the display cell to display the color of the solvent or the color of the non-charged or slightly charged colored particles by applying a driving voltage which is about 1 to about 20% of the full driving voltage. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0092465 and 2014/0092466 describe an electrophoretic fluid, and a method for driving an electrophoretic display. The fluid comprises first, second and third type of pigment particles, all of which are dispersed in a solvent or solvent mixture. The first and second types of pigment particles carry opposite charge polarities, and the third type of pigment particles has a charge level being less than about 50% of the charge level of the first or second type. The three types of pigment particles have different levels of threshold voltage, or different levels of mobility, or both. None of these patent applications disclose full color display in the sense in which that term is used below.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0031031 describes an image processing device for processing image data in order to display an image on a display medium in which each pixel is capable of displaying white, black and one other color. U.S. Patent Applications Publication Nos. 2008/0151355; 2010/0188732; and 2011/0279885 describe a color display in which mobile particles move through a porous structure. U.S. Patent Applications Publication Nos. 2008/0303779 and 2010/0020384 describe a display medium comprising first, second and third particles of differing colors. The first and second particles can form aggregates, and the smaller third particles can move through apertures left between the aggregated first and second particles. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0134506 describes a display device including an electrophoretic display element including plural types of particles enclosed between a pair of substrates, at least one of the substrates being translucent and each of the respective plural types of particles being charged with the same polarity, differing in optical properties, and differing in either in migration speed and/or electric field threshold value for moving, a translucent display-side electrode provided at the substrate side where the translucent substrate is disposed, a first back-side electrode provided at the side of the other substrate, facing the display-side electrode, and a second back-side electrode provided at the side of the other substrate, facing the display-side electrode; and a voltage control section that controls the voltages applied to the display-side electrode, the first back-side electrode, and the second back-side electrode, such that the types of particles having the fastest migration speed from the plural types of particles, or the types of particles having the lowest threshold value from the plural types of particles, are moved, in sequence by each of the different types of particles, to the first back-side electrode or to the second back-side electrode, and then the particles that moved to the first back-side electrode are moved to the display-side electrode. U.S. Patent Applications Publication Nos. 2011/0175939; 2011/0298835; 2012/0327504; and 2012/0139966 describe color displays which rely upon aggregation of multiple particles and threshold voltages. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0222884 describes an electrophoretic particle, which contains a colored particle containing a charged group-containing polymer and a coloring agent, and a branched silicone-based polymer being attached to the colored particle and containing, as copolymerization components, a reactive monomer and at least one monomer selected from a specific group of monomers. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0222885 describes a dispersion liquid for an electrophoretic display containing a dispersion medium, a colored electrophoretic particle group dispersed in the dispersion medium and migrates in an electric field, a non-electrophoretic particle group which does not migrate and has a color different from that of the electrophoretic particle group, and a compound having a neutral polar group and a hydrophobic group, which is contained in the dispersion medium in a ratio of about 0.01 to about 1 mass % based on the entire dispersion liquid. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0222886 describes a dispersion liquid for a display including floating particles containing: core particles including a colorant and a hydrophilic resin; and a shell covering a surface of each of the core particles and containing a hydrophobic resin with a difference in a solubility parameter of 7.95 (J/cm3)1/2 or more. U.S. Patent Applications Publication Nos. 2013/0222887 and 2013/0222888 describe an electrophoretic particle having specified chemical compositions. Finally, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0104675 describes a particle dispersion including first and second colored particles that move in response to an electric field, and a dispersion medium, the second colored particles having a larger diameter than the first colored particles and the same charging characteristic as a charging characteristic of the first color particles, and in which the ratio (Cs/Cl) of the charge amount Cs of the first colored particles to the charge amount Cl of the second colored particles per unit area of the display is less than or equal to 5. Some of the aforementioned displays do provide full color but at the cost of requiring addressing methods that are long and cumbersome.
U.S. Patent Applications Publication Nos. 2012/0314273 and 2014/0002889 describe an electrophoresis device including a plurality of first and second electrophoretic particles included in an insulating liquid, the first and second particles having different charging characteristics that are different from each other; the device further comprising a porous layer included in the insulating liquid and formed of a fibrous structure. These patent applications are not full color displays in the sense in which that term is used below.
See also U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0134506 and the aforementioned application Ser. No. 14/277,107; the latter describes a full color display using three different types of particles in a colored fluid, but the presence of the colored fluid limits the quality of the white state which can be achieved by the display.
In summary, the current state of the art is that full color displays typically involve compromises such as slow switching speeds (as long as several seconds), high addressing voltages or compromises on color quality.
The present invention seeks to provide a full color display using only a single electrophoretic layer but capable of white, black, the three subtractive primary colors (cyan, magenta and yellow) and the three additive primary colors (red, green and blue) at every pixel of the display, and a method of driving such an electrophoretic display.